


Lake Bell Moans

by KITEMANHELLYEAH



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KITEMANHELLYEAH/pseuds/KITEMANHELLYEAH
Summary: After 2x10, Psycho plots for revenge against Harley Quinn and the Justice League.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	Lake Bell Moans

**Author's Note:**

> Background: Harley had managed to track down the Book of Fables with the help of the Joker. With Zatanna’s voodoo magic, she was able to free the league from their imprisonment in the book. The Justice League was fighting against the misanthrope meta-human Poison Ivy as well as Dr.Psycho’s brainwashing amidst the battle.

Psycho had a huge advantage with his Parademons and was getting bored. His penis was softening; world domination was only enticing when there was a challenge.

“I’m rock soft right now!” he thinks.

“Alright you Justice League FUCKS. I’ll let you in on a little secret. Ivy can be freed of her brainwashing only by true love's kiss.” Psycho announces.

Harley quickly dialed Kiteman's number on her phone, but she had her doubts. He flew as quickly as possible, reaching everyone in a nanosecond with his amazing kite powers.

“Ivy oh babey. What’s banging, chica? Heard you need a little kiss of love. Come to daddy Chuck!”

Kite Man gathered Ivy in his arms and swooped her off her feet planting a kiss on the plant-goddesses lips.

Ivy did not turn off her toxins.

Kite Man fell to the ground, paralyzed.

Harley took a look at her surroundings. Psycho was closing in on everyone with his army of Parademons.

Oh fuck it. If she was going out, she was going out with a orgasmic queef that only a certain redhead could ever give her the pleasure of experiencing.

She passionately pulled Ivy into a kiss. Ivy snapped out of her trance, grabbing onto Harley's ass which elicited a small moan from the other girl.

Ivy pulled away, albeit reluctantly.

“Harley. We need to stop Psycho.” She gestures to the space between the two of them. “This can wait for later.” She gave Harley one last squeeze on her ass.

Harley gave out a throaty moan, and her knees buckled from underneath. Her face smashed against the ground.

Ivy stood, bewildered. “Did you just- did you just COME?”

As a result of gaining the full effort of the Justice League and Ivy after snapping the spell, Dr. Psycho was losing the fight. He gathered the remainder of his power in order to broadcast to all of Gotham the amazing sex Harley and Ivy had at Themyscira.

Our story starts off with a single moan, a strip of the bra, and a plot twist of events.

“Hahaha she's still limber! Looks like gymnastics has its benefits, eh Puddin?” the Joker cackles, his penis getting hard. It’s not even noticeable. He creams his pants right then and there. (By penis, we mean microdick. By microdick, we mean nonexistent. It even looked like a clit.) He came with power, so powerful it shot all through Gotham. Kachow!

Harley was disgusted. She decided she would start hating penises after tasting Ivy’s delicious pussy (salty yet sweet). Along with the green period blood, she thought it was pretty yummy. It tasted like gushers, and Harley had a sweet tooth.

“Jesus fuck. I can’t believe I dated that douche,” Harley groaned.

Psycho’s projector to all of Gotham played on. Ivy queefed in Harley’s mouth while orgasming.

Harley moaned, “Pam-a-Lamb, you taste like my Daddy’s bubblegum mouthwash.”  
Ivy didn’t know how to respond, she couldn’t think straight (damn right she was thinking gay). Meanwhile, as all of Gotham watched this crusade, Clayface confessed his love to Sy’s robotic eyeball. King Shark was getting aroused by what he was witnessing; his gigantic shark penis grew harder by the nanoseconds.

“Hey Clay-Munchkin, let my fishy 🐟 member into your gaping brown asshole 🕳️!” Clayface obliged and King Shark shoved his 8-foot, oceanic cock in his brown buddy’s BUSSY. The cock went through Clayface’s whole body, coming out the other way. “I may be an AaaCtooR, but this ferocious arousal is no act Sharky-boy!” Sy’s eyeball was watching everything; nobody knew that Sy was still alive through this robotic thing.

Meanwhile back in Gotham, Batman was going through childbirth!!! “

Harley was still licking Ivy’s clit like it was the most delicious ice cream in the whole world, making Ivy scream and cry in pleasure. The only thing Ivy could see due to her blurry vision and recent mind control was Harley in a Santa hat. Harley was very festive during sex, despite being a Jew. Ivy takes control of Harley and unleashes her big fat bush, sending Harley into such a loud and rough orgasm her Santa hat falls off the bed.

Ivy decides to use her plant as tentacles. Ivy takes one of her tentacle 🐙 weeds and chokes out Harley, then suddenly a wave of white sticky surprise EXPLODES onto Ivy’s weed strap. Ivy smiles with pleasure as Harley releases, she SQUIRTS. Ivy’s eyes widen, “Harls is your- is your cum blue?” Harley looks ashamed, “I ate blue cotton candy before this, my cum changes color. Like a chameleon! It’s the acid, Red!” Harley is still shaking due to this amazing orgasm, it looks like she’s having a little seizure.

The projection cut, leaving an eerily silent Gotham City.

Harley’s face is as red as Ivy’s period blood would have been had she not been a meta-human. “Guess the alcohol must’a really fucked us up, right Red?”

Kite Man was starting to squirm in his half-conscious state. Ivy took one last look at Harley before rushing to the Kite and queefing in his face, knocking the boy out cold.

“That should keep him out for a few minutes.” Ivy turned around, licking her lips seductively.

Harley’s big blue eyes widened at the sight, and she almost came right there. She would have but ten queefs replaced the blonde’s building orgasm.

Ivy grabbed Harley’s choker and pulled her flush against her body, frames perfectly molding into each other. She plunged her long wet tongue down the back of Harley’s throat, causing the petite woman to gag as a reflex.

Meanwhile, Batman gets aroused and starts feeling up Wonder Woman.

“I don’t consent to a guy that supports fucking bats, as well as fucks bats.”

Batman laughs, “I bet you wish you were my bats.”

Wonder Woman gets on her feet to unzip Batman’s skirt, letting his ENORMOUS penis come out. She starts sucking it so hard, no matter how hard she’s gagging. Blurgh. Blurgh. Sloppy mouthjob.

“My bat sucks my dick better than this, whore! DO IT FASTER!” Batman screams at her.

“FINE!” Wonder Woman yells back. She turns into a bat to please him. Batman growls like a beast.

Back at Joker’s lair, the Clown Prince of Crime pleasures himself with some old mayonnaise he found in the cupboard of Condiment King’s adobe back when they were still dating. As he rubs his dick with the smelly mayo, making his shaft smell like an egg salad, his dick lets out a small queef. “It reminds me of my days with Harley… She would always queef.” He tells his goons to get the sriracha, his pale member likes a little spice in its life. “Ah yes, sriracha aioli. Puddin’ ate this shit like a new mom eats her own placenta!” Joker throws the mayo to the side and begins to cry in his hands. He picks up his phone and calls Harley. Unbeknownst to him, Harley just had some breathtaking, erotic sex with Ivy, which she was still recovering from.

“HARLS YOU’RE STILL CUMMING!” Ivy yells as she tries to get enough towels to clean up the mess. Harley doesn’t hear or even notice Ivy frantically trying to clean up the slop; she is still in a state of extreme pleasure. Ivy sees Harley’s phone ringing and immediately picks it up with a snotty attitude.

“WHAT moan IS IT?” she screams into the phone.

“Is Harley there 👉👈?” Joker asks shyly. Harley’s moans erupt in the background, and he gets the point; his dick becomes hard again.

“Sorry, we’re having AMAZING sex and we can’t talk to you!” Ivy is annoyed and feeling very jealous.

Joker sighs, “maybe we could have a rendez-vous sometime,” she can hear his smirk through the phone, sending shivers down her back.

Ivy gets upset and boldly says, “Piss cakes of a dick, this is why I can’t trust you with my heart!”

Ivy is angry but… weirdly, her anger doesn’t calm down how horny she is feeling and how much she wants Harley again. She’s so excited, and she can’t help it. Her bush grows into a shinto shrine 🌳, and she falls back. “Harls, get the trimmers! The Japanese are in my vagina again!”

Suddenly, the Mexican maid comes into sight! Batgirl following her. Queen of Fables is also here as well as Humpty Dumpty.

“QUE MIERDA!” The maid screams, dropping the dish in front of her. (This means “WHAT THE FUCK” for my non-espanol speakers.)

Queen of Fables was using her book to make her personal sex slave; Pinocchio - come out to please her futanari dick. Pinocchio lies so his nose can begin to grow longer. “Put your nose in my asshole. NOW. I stretched it for you with the big shit I took this morning.” Her poop kink made her futa dick get harder.

Gordo looks around and sees everyone having sex. “Man I never get any action :(“ Gordo sighs and then eats a cum piece on his chest 𝓱𝓪𝓲𝓻. He then shoots himself because he realizes he is ACAB.

“Good riddance, you piece of shit!” Batgirl yells. “Wait no, daddy!” She runs over to her father’s dying body. “Daddy, I have to tell you something. Please don’t go just yet. I’m pregnant with your baby.”

Gordon smiles, “Babs, I knew we could do this. Make my son proud, even if he has a Habsburg or sumn like that chin.”

“Our baby’s nonbinary dad- We are raising them gender neutral.” Batgirl utters. Gordon’s eyes close. He is unable to fathom this news. Batgirl cries and Gordon fucking dies. Carole comes up behind Batgirl and holds her shoulder tenderly. Batgirl looks up at her, tears still filling up her eyes. Carole gives her a soft smile and almost immediately Batgirl rises to her feet and makes out with Carole, grabbing her tush in the process. Batgirl moans against Carole’s lips. Carole automatically takes up the role as the non-binary’s baby daddy...and now we return back to our horny antiheroines.

Ivy and Harley are still having sex. Tentacles, cucumbers, condiments, strap-on, eggplant, xbox vibrating controllers, Sabrina Spellman’s broomstick handle, coins, Barbie dolls, angry birds stuffed animals, also just animals, even Frank, teeth, electric toothbrushes, Kiteman’s kite, Harley’s phone, Sy’s eyeball… Everything in each of their five holes, even their pee cavern. The UTIs are coming!

We flashback to where our story started, Kiteman getting knocked out. He wakes from his daze in confusion, unaware of his surroundings.  
“Kiteman dizzy, 𝓱𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝔂𝓮𝓪𝓱.” He looks around again, and to his surprise the love of his life was standing right before him. It was none other than Amanda Waller.  
“Hey mama, why the fuck are you so fucking fat? Whatever, 𝓱𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝔂𝓮𝓪𝓱, want some of my aerodynamic dick?”

She looks around, “Well normally I would say this is against protocol, however my desire to eat has peaked. Maybe if your cock pleases me, I grant you Harleen Quinzel’s spot in my suicide squad.”

Without hesitation, Chucky rips off his latex suit revealing his… vagina?

Waller grins, a cock would have never satisfied her gargantuan appetite, however, Kiteman’s plentiful cooter juice would suffice.

“Chuck, you may see me as the villain, but I am a FINE ASS BLACK WOMAN and GROWNT. I’m ready to please you, you don’t have to be afraid. Put your fursuit on baby boy...” She turns around seductively, a suitcase behind her. “I have something special for you Chuck. It’s time to get feral.”

The fursuit is thrown on top of his nude body.

“𝓗𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝔂𝓮𝓪𝓱 a FEMDOM.”

Chuck jumps into the air, his clitoris flying in the wind. He does a 360 and his big green kite transforms into an olive green tail.

“Aye Waller, thought this was supposed to be a fursuit.” Waller groans, “You fucking freak it’s underneath my reptile skin! Use your goddamn brain for once you spinach-looking, faggot nincompoop!”

Kiteman likes getting insulted. His clit starts to throb ferociously.

“I love clitoris, I ain’t a lezzie tho.” Kiteman shoves his furry claw between Waller’s triple H breasts. “𝓗𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝔂𝓮𝓪𝓱 baberino, I found a fucking rotisserie chicken. Dinner is served!”

Waller slaps the everloving shit out of him.

“Hnng you like that don’t you? When mommy spanks your fat ass so hard it becomes all red and bruised? I know you do!”

Her smile looks creepy.

Take a look at my girlfriend, she’s the only one I got, NOT MUCH OF A GIRLFRIEND I NEVER SEEM TO GET LAOIGK Chucky Wucky thinks to himself staring into Waller’s eyes.

In record time, (3 seconds to be exact), Kiteman shoots a stream of semen across Gotham. Sound familiar? Yeah it fucking does. His cum shot makes it’s way to Joker’s, and behold the next supernova. An explosion rattles the city, and a star is born. Is that… is that LADY GAGA?

She halts suddenly, “Dad? Is that really you?”

Kiteman removes his paw from Waller’s cavernous cooter. His ass is so bruised, and he begins to cry. “Stefani baby, you’re my daughter 𝓱𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝔂𝓮𝓪𝓱. Let’s go meet your father.” Waller sobs as Kiteman leaves her to go introduce Lady Gaga to her other father, Joker. “Dad… Wait. Daddies? Is that you?” Lady Gaga cries.

She is 100% gonna get a platinum hit with that story.

Patrick Schmumabalasher is having sex with the Marvel director James Gunn. In comes a helicopter holding the one and only...George Lopez! He looks around in shock.

“Fuck this shit man I’m out!” The helicopter quickly takes off.

With news of the tragic events, Nightwing swoops in for the rescue. “I am here with my fabulous butt and I’m ready to fight crime!” With no response, he looks around the chaotic Gotham.

“What the shit? Where's Batman?” Nightwing sighs as he accidentally steps in cum.

“Man, what a bad day to be named Dick” Dick Grayson shoots himself in disappointment.

It's a national emergency. Trump calls the mayor of Gotham but receives no response.  
“Bastards, China!” Trump quickly hides his gay pride flag and suits up for war. He doesn't care about the next election, he cares about justice! Trump hides his hairy orange chest in a bullet proof vest and straps up for battle.

“Actually, you know, I have better things to worry about, you know, like my small loan of a million dollars.” Trump goes underground in his bunker to wait the situation out.

In another part of Gotham, Oswald Cobblepot and his old faggy mother are having a very pathetic dinner. Oswald tried to make gourmet food but he failed miserably. Not wanting to upset his mother, he got up to go take a poopsie.

“My son,” Oswald’s mom croaked. “Feed me with your moist and juicy dump.” She was so hungry for her son’s fat shits. She hadn’t been able to munch on them since he was in diapers.

Oswald saw no problems with this. He undid his belt and pulled down his pants, revealing his fat, cellulite ridden ass cheeks. Oswald’s mom got down on her knees and opened her mouth as wide as possible.

Oswald pushes hard like a mother giving birth. A sizable dump rolls out from between his cheeks and falls into Oswald’s mom’s mouth. It’s the most moist and tasty poop she’s ever eaten. She chews it like it’s a gourmet meal and swallows hard.

“AGAIN, OZZY!” she hollers. “MORE POOPSIE!”

Oswald sighs and grabs his ass cheeks, pulling them apart. Another shit slides out as if his cheeks were covered in grease.

Oswald’s mom has certainly been eating good tonight.

While all of this is going on, Bane climbs out of the pit and walks back to arkham across the desert.

“What the hell? I'm going to blow up Gotham City!” Bane says while folding his arms.

Suddenly, Chillay Ewew jumps out behind him, wearing a snowflake costume.

She screams, “THAT IS ON THE BLACKLIST. WHO’S LAUGHING?”

Bane nearly shits and cums on the spot. He hadn’t had such a craving to eat something raw since his delicious coconut snack. But he is far too innocent for sex, so he plants a bomb in Chillay’s panties aka an undisclosed location. Chillay Ewew hasn’t felt this funny since the Queef Revolution of 2020, #SummerNation! The bomb is triggered, and Miss Taylor cries out in horror.

“You whippersnapper!” Holly T cries out in anger. “That’s a bomb! Also, I hate Jews like Meghan Doctor!”

In a matter of seconds, Chillay explodes in a supernova of organs, and blood. In a shocking turn of events, Holly T survives, because old ugly dykes never die. Due to the delusions brought on by her old age, she scoops up Chillay’s remains into her hands and slurps them up.

Holly’s bowels aren’t as strong in her old age, and the CHILLAY SMOOTHIE is moving through her digestive system at an alarming rate. Suddenly, a stream of liquified feces shoots from her saggy anus like a stream. The substance seems almost rocket powered as it flies across Gotham City, raining down on citizens and killing them in horrible, painful ways.

The feces find their way through the window of a shitty motel. Inside, two authors, Patrick Schumacker and JK Rowling are doing bondage along with some sexually charged banter.

“Lupin has AIDS,” Rowling moans as Schumacker smacks her ass with a leather whip.

“And Dumbledore is a faggot. He likes it in the ass. I do too!” Her right ass cheek is bright red and covered with lashes from the whip.

Schumacher hands the whip to Rowling, and she smacks him in the nipples.

He howls and cries out, “Harlivy will never be endgame. I actually hate lesbians. Why don’t you date men if you’re just going to date a woman who looks like a man?”

“You dirty incel! Hermione is a black asian non-binary he/him anarchist otherkin lesbian dating BELLATRIX! I LOVE THE LGBTQAPDKZL- COMMUNITY! EXCEPT FOR TRANS PEOPLE. THOSE CAN FUCK OFF.” Rowling whips Schumacker’s nipples again and one of them falls off.

The sexual fun does not last for long, as Holly T’s fecal matter rushes through the window. It splashes into the pair’s wide-open assholes and they both scream. Their skin begins to rot and fall off, leaving only muscles and organs and bones.

“I hate trans people,” is the final statement of JK Rowling as she collapses to the ground, reduced to nothing but a mass of guts and steaming organs.

Schumacher says nothing as his final words. He isn’t worthy of final words. Instead, his penis opens up like a flower and swallows his entire body whole, like a reverse cocoon.

Batman starts to feel a little funny, his tummy aches. He lays down in his batcave, where he fucks the bats, and begins to moan in pain. Alfred rushe. s to his side and kneels down next to him.

“ALFRED!” Bruce screamed in agony.

“WOT IS IT MASTA BRUCE?”

“I think it’s coming out!” Batman said.

“Of.. your penis, sir?” Alfred gave the man a confused look.

“Yes!”

Suddenly, Alfred noticed Bruce’s bulge getting larger and larger, but not because he was horny. The baby was making his dick grow larger, and Alfred knew he had to do something. He pulled down his pants and saw his huge enormous swollen dick, with a baby head coming out of it. Alfred started to jack off Bruce’s wiener, hoping to help the baby escape. He jerked and jerked until his hands had blisters. Although the bulge only grew larger and larger when suddenly a baby burst out from his cock! Batman queefed once the baby came out of his hole and came everywhere. The cum landed on Alfred, making him pass out. Batman looked down on the floor to see the baby squirming.

“Oh fuck I did it!” Batman cried happy tears as he picked up the baby. “I wonder what I should call you.”

He looked back down at his swollen cock, then gazed back at the child in his arms. He smiled. “I think I’m going to call you dick, so I can remember this day forever.”

Alfred wakes up and looks over at Batman and his newborn. He grins as he starts to lick and snort the afterbirth and cum off Bruce and the baby. It smelled so good he couldn’t help it! Alfred’s cock also begins to get hard; he feels the immense pain that Bruce had just felt moments ago.

“MASTA BRUCE! I THINK I’M ALSO GIVING BIRTH,” Alfred screams out.

Batman ignores him as he believes he is just seeking attention. Alfred falls onto his back, holding his dick and screaming. Batman goes upstairs with Dick wrapped up in his arms as Alfred still struggles on the ground. Alfred unzips his pants to allow his dick to breathe. His dick squirms and lashes out, whipping his thigh and leaving a noticeable wound. He has to jerk himself off to help the baby come out, he uses Batman’s cum and afterbirth as lube. Suddenly his massive member explodes and cum squirts him in the face, knocking him backwards as the baby flies across the room. Dick dies.

“IT’S A BABY INNIT?” Alfred yells, wiping the cum off his face with his sleeve.

But it’s not a baby. IT’S PSYCHO. PSYCHO HAS BEEN HIDING IN HIS PENIS ALL THIS TIME. HE HAD GIVEN IT A LICK OR TWO OR THREE OR FOUR, LETS JUST SAY WE COULDN’T COUNT.

“What the fock were ya in my dick for?” Alfred pouts, standing up and crossing his arms.

“I had to hide from Harley’s powerful queefing cunt,” he mumbles.

Suddenly something overcomes Ol’ Alfie and he picks up Psycho and begins to make out with him. Psycho uses his mind control to make them float around as Alfie pulls down his pants and bends over for Psycho. He’s going to mind control them into steamy homosexual consentual rough BDSM sex. He wishes Riddler was there. Psycho had a big crush on Riddler. He feels his little head begin to swell and poke through his pants. A tiny bit of precum leaks out of his dick hole.

JUST THEN RIDDLER COMES OUT OF A RANDOM PORTAL IN THE WALL! Things were looking up for Psycho. Alfie smiles with delight as they welcome Riddler to their BDSM sex. “Nygma. Please do me one favor. This is all I'll ever ask of you. Pee, vomit and poop in my mouth. NOW.”

Riddler nods, the light from outside the batcave shining off his baldness. Psycho widens his mouth and Alfred helps stretch his mouth even further. Riddler takes his giant anus in front of Psycho’s mouth and begins to “unleash the beast”.

“RIDDLE ME THIS FAGGOT! WHAT’S SMALL AND LIKES MY DELICIOUS DIAHERRA?” Riddler cackles manically as he fucking shits in Psycho’s mouth.

“ME! ME!” Psycho’s muffled screams from all the poop intake.

“Good boy, you solved my riddle,” Riddler coos as he finishes up and stares at Psycho with lust in his eyes. He takes his hand and caresses Psycho’s face, Psycho places a hand on top of his.

Suddenly he flips the small man around and starts absolutely destroying Psycho’s ass like the bean burrito Riddler had devoured the night before. Alfred begins to get jealous as he listens to Psycho’s pleasure-filled moans and Riddler’s hard grunts. Alfed begins to throw a fit and kills both of them with his nunchucks.

While everything is happening, Lake Bell is recording the new episode of the series. Harlivy have sex in it so obviously, she has to moan. She doesn’t feel comfortable moaning in front of Patrick but she needs to do it.

“Aaaah… Hmmm… AAANHHG… Ahhh… Harley!... Ah…. Hmmmm.. Moreeee….MORE. MORE.” Lake Bell probably cummed in real life.

  
  
  
Kaley Cuoco walked into the recording studio. Lake Bell had a crush on Kaley. “AHHH YESSS IVESS OH FUCKKK AND ANOTHER VINE.” Lake is getting so aroused. “YOU WANT MORE? OKAY HARLS… GET MORE… AAAAAAAAAAAHNHHHGGGGGGG!”

Patrick unbuckles his belt, placing an ear to the other side of the studio’s see through door.

Kaley and Lake stop voice acting to look at each other deep in the eyes. Kaley never felt anything for girls, but Lake was different. Her voice turned her on so much, especially today. Kaley wanted Lake. “𝓨𝓸𝓾’𝓻𝓮 𝓼𝓸 𝓯𝓾𝓬𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓾𝓰𝓵𝔂, 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓿𝓸𝓲𝓬𝓮 𝓼𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝔀𝓲𝓼𝓮.”

  
  


Suddenly, Margot Robbie walks in! Margot Robbie hides her lesbianism from everyone. She actually listens to Girl In Red quite often, wears flannels, and even fucked Ana de Armas at the Oscars. She decided to take after her Wolf of Wall Street character and threw all her panties away, so her cooter dripped everywhere and left a snail trail wherever she went. Despite only being in this fucking hellfire for .3 seconds, the floor beneath her was soaked with the finest cum on the planet.

“Margot Robbie?” Lake and Kaley both exclaim.

“Yes, it is me.” Margot said with a smile. “Now… are you guys ready to have a good time?”

Lake had already come everywhere from staring at the gorgeous woman in front of her. Kaley had let out a loud queef. Lake turned to look at Margot.

“You’re lucky that you’re fucking hot. That BRI ISH accent of yours doesn’t make my clitoris throb.”

“You do the talking, and I’ll do the fucking.” Margot replied, a smug smile playing on the corners of her lips.

Lake smirked at Kaley. She knew how attractive her voice was. She was going to use it to seduce Margot Robbie. She was doing the Harley Quinn actress a favor in itself. Her ugly ass husband had probably never given her an orgasm before in her life.

“Is Harley Quinn ready to fuck Harley Quinn?” Margot Robbie teases, winking at Kaley Cuoco.

“Can you at least cover your face Lake? Your fuglyness is burning my eyeballs and melting them to oblivion!” screamed Kaley.

“Let’s roleplay. Margot, you are Harleen, Kaley, you will be Harley, and I will be Ivy.” Lake says.

“I’m already wet babygirl- shit I mean, Ivy!” Kaley, aka Harley moans.

Kaley goes on to put her hair in two pigtails and then slips into a clown costume. Margot lets her hair down, as they were in a messy bun, and gets on top of Lake. “Red… Do you need a doctor? Are ya sick?” Lake spaces out because she forgot if she left the stove on. “Oh fuck yeah uh, piss cakes of a dick, I’m yes cough I’m sick.”

Her ugliness turned on Margot and Patrick (did’ja forget he was listening?) even more.

“I always dreamed of fucking a ugly, poor, fat girl.” Margot says.

Lake Bell looks down at her 24 bare stomach rolls and sheds a tear. “That was harsh but it’s okay, you’re too hot to resist. And… I like being degraded.”

This no longer seemed to be a roleplay, but instead a kink session.

“You aren’t forgetting about me? Arent’cha? :’(” says Kaley in her Harley voice.

Seeing as to how utterly infatuated Margot was caught up in her own husky voice, Lake Bell took the situation to her advantage.

She gently rubbed Margot’s clit in circles, causing the girl to squeal in ecstasy.

“My, my Dr. Quinzel. How unprofessional of you to let your patients touch you like this.” she laughs.

“Ive.. You know I can’t resist your body. Touch me more will you?”

Ive complied to Harleen’s request. She shoved all 17 of her fingers into the blonde’s pussy, surprised out how easily they slid in without any lubricant. Her entire hands slid in soon after, and in a few more seconds both of her arms were deep inside Robbie’s throbbing center.

“Look at you...all wet for me,” Lake flashed Margot a devilish smirk.  
MMMH.

Margot flips Lake and gets on top of her. She is also telling Kaley to come closer. Kaley does what Margot says. She was surprised at how dominant Robbi can be. Kaley starts caressing Lake’s fat, vegan butt and pulls down Lake’s plant pants and panties. She was so HAIRY down there, it was incredible. It looked like a forest.

Timotea Shablagoo walks in looking like a mother-focking skeleton. He wants to be fucked by Margot, but she only likes big fat pussies so he goes on a murdering spree and kills everyone that is fat. Timotea Shablagoo HATES fat bitches! For his grand finale, he gathers all his murder victims and makes a pile of their corpses. He pulls a peach from his asshole and sticks his fingers in the center. He imagines the round peach to be Margot’s creamy pussy.

“FOR MARGOT,” he says but in French.

He pulls down his pants and rams his skinny boy dick into the peach. Timotea climbs on top of the dead bodies, jerking his purple papple so fast, he thinks it might fall off. Lovely peach juice rains down on the corpses and sizzles. Nothing makes the skinny French twink feel more powerful than masturbating on top of the corpses of fat people.

With a loud, guttural moan, Timotea thrusts his cock through the peach one final time. His head, nicknamed Little Timmy, tears through the peach and he cums violently. Cum and peach remnants spray all over the corpses of the overweight dead people.

The story, unfortunately, concludes.

**Author's Note:**

> “And so our story ends, with multiple horny couples, cum covering Gotham and multiple arrests for incest and pedophilic actions. Tune in next week for the thrilling conc- wait, hold on. I'm getting reports that Bane nuked Gotham City. She-ra, Catra and whatever the fuck that other girl is - Glimmer >:( - dies as well BECAUSE SHIT-RA SUCKS ASS. I guess Harlivy is the endgame after all. Adios motherfuckers! Especially the people in old QUEEFNATION. Y’ALL CAN FUCK OFF I HATE YALL SO MUCH. THIS IS FOR Y’ALL FAT WHORES.”


End file.
